Eternal Flame
by Clorothee
Summary: La première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, c'était simplement pour rendre Lily jalouse. Mais si le destin en avait décidé autrement? Amour, alcool et trahisons, mettant en vedette les Maraudeurs, Lily, Rogue et de nouveaux personnages attachants
1. Chapitre 1

ETERNAL FLAME

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, c'était simplement pour rendre Lily jalouse. Mais si le destin en avait décidé autrement? Voici l'histoire improbable d'un triangle amoureux déchirant et de copains pas toujours de bon conseil, mettant en vedette nos maraudeurs favoris, Lily, Rogue, et de nouveaux personnages attachants, pour des chassés-croisés amoureux plein de rebondissements. Amour, sexe et trahisons au rendez-vous!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je me demande si elle est végétarienne. Si elle préfère le jour ou la nuit. Si elle a des tics quand elle devient nerveuse : se ronger les ongles, se mordre la langue, regarder ailleurs, sourire exagérément. Si elle a déjà frôlé la mort. Si elle parle d'autres langues. Si elle a beaucoup voyagé. Ce qu'elle souhaite faire pour gagner sa vie. Si elle dort nue. Si elle a les pieds froids.<em> Son genre de mec._ Si elle est bonne en _histoire de la magie. _Si elle croit en Dieu. _Ce qu'elle fait dans ses temps libres. _Si elle est profondément complexée, angoissée, timide. Si c'est une fille qui fait tomber les hommes, une briseuse de cœurs en série. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. _**1**

**Chapitre 1**

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour impossible, sauf les amours impossibles**_

_Mai 1974_

Ce jour-là, il avait juste voulu rendre Lily jalouse. Elle avait encore refusé avec véhémence de l'accompagner à la soirée clandestine à Pré-au-lard, ajoutant en plus devant tout le monde qu'aucune fille ne voudrait d'un ver de terre pareil de toute façon. L'humiliation.

Ils avaient quatorze ans. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et, au fond, il sentait qu'il lui plaisait un peu quand même. Lily était une fille plutôt marginale, elle traînait toujours avec un grand maigrichon à l'air sombre du nom de Severus Rogue et ils passaient leur temps à comploter dans leur coin ; des premiers de classe assez géniaux en vérité, mais flanqués d'un refus total et énervant de conformité sociale. Ils portaient de grosses bottes cloutées et depuis peu, Lily avait commencé à gainer ses jambes interminables dans des bas-résilles ; il la trouvait absolument craquante.

Or, lui, James Potter, était tout sauf marginal. Brillant, sportif et conventionnellement beau garçon, il faisait partie de l'élite. Son meilleur ami Sirius et lui formaient un duo des plus populaires et Lily se faisait un plaisir de les dédaigner haut et fort. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas insensible au charme potterien, James en était sûr. Un jour, elle craquerait, et ce jour-là, il serait prêt.

En attendant, il lui montrerait, à Lily Evans, que n'importe quelle autre fille serait ravie de sortir avec « un ver de terre pareil ».

Il l'avait choisie, elle, d'abord parce qu'elle était assise juste à côté de lui en Sortilèges, ensuite parce qu'elle était plutôt jolie, et finalement parce qu'elle était en train de lire son livre préféré, ce qui lui offrait une perche en or. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir où elle en était. Chapitre 8. Parfait, il en maîtrisait justement plusieurs citations.

- « Il avait toujours refusé de prendre parti, mais voilà que l'ultimatum crucial se présentait à lui : c'était choisir ou mourir. Choisir contre ses principes, mourir pour ses convictions. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux : ils étaient bruns, plutôt grands, surtout perplexes. Un gars à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé ne venait-il pas de lui citer de mémoire le passage du roman, anonymement dissimulé dans son cahier de sortilèges, qu'elle était en train de lire?

James Potter lui souriait, attendant une réaction ; désarçonnée, elle lui adressa un bref sourire et reporta son attention, hésitante, sur ses pages.

Il ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement.

- Il ne va pas mourir de toute façon.

Cette fois, elle sourit franchement :

- Ça t'arrive souvent de révéler la fin des histoires aux gens qui lisent?

- Seulement quand elle est décevante.

- C'est un très vilain défaut tu sais.

- Personne n'est parfait!

- D'ailleurs je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, cette fin est tout sauf décevante.

- Tiens tiens, tu as déjà lu ce bouquin, donc.

- Quelques fois.

- CHUT! siffla Eva McCormick, assise devant James.

Cette peste d'Eva, première de classe, énormes barniques appuyées sur un petit nez retroussé et criblé de taches de rousseur : un cliché. Il lui tira la langue lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Où en étions-nous? reprit James. Ah! la fin du bouquin.

La fille fit de grands yeux, visiblement étonnée qu'il se remette immédiatement à lui parler après s'être fait reprocher de déranger. James sourit, il venait de voir du coin de l'œil que leur discussion avait attiré l'attention de Lily.

- D'accord, alors dis-moi en quoi tu la trouves décevante, cette fin, osa poursuivre la fille.

- Marisa Abigail Brown! couina le professeur Flitwick, Votre bavardage n'aura-t-il donc jamais de cesse? 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor!

Elle se raidit sur son siège, choquée. Eva McCormick eut un hoquet outré et la fusilla du regard. James vit Lily secouer la tête.

Ainsi, elle s'appelait Marisa Brown.

- Je ne suis pas de l'avis de l'auteur, voilà tout, poursuivit James alors que son interlocutrice jetait un regard nerveux au professeur. Son personnage aurait dû mourir pour ses convictions.

- Son personnage n'était justement pas convaincu, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

- Marisa Brown et James Potter! Dernier avertissement!

Marisa rougit. James, lui, semblait très à l'aise.

- C'est un bon point, dit-il.

- Chut, murmura-t-elle.

- Allons donc.

- Je ne veux pas aller en retenue.

-Ce n'est rien, comparé à une discussion intéressante.

Arriva ce qui devait arriver.

-Brown! Potter! En retenue! Les cachots, ce soir, 19h tapantes. Et vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor!

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

- Veux-tu bien me dire c'était quoi ÇA?

Marisa marchait d'un pas rapide, visiblement frustrée, bousculant sans s'excuser plusieurs élèves au passage. Elle avait fait perdre 30 points à sa maison. Et elle se faisait coller une retenue par-dessus le marché!

- « Ça » quoi? grogna-t-elle en rajustant la courroie de son sac.

Ashley et Faith se lancèrent un regard amusé.

- Cette longue conversation apparemment passionnante avec James Potter! lâcha Ashley. C'est nouveau cet intérêt?

- On dirait bien, marmonna Marisa.

Elle poussa la porte et sortit enfin dehors. C'était une fraîche et belle journée de mai, plusieurs étudiants s'étaient installés sur la pelouse pour discuter durant le battement.

Marisa et Ashley s'allumèrent une cigarette, devant la grimace de dégoût familière de Faith.

- Alors? renchérit Ashley.

- Alors rien! s'impatienta Marisa. Apparemment, Potter a déjà lu _Les sorciers de la Nuit_.

-C'est bien, dit Ashley, expirant sa bouffée de nicotine. Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir t'arranger pour m'avoir une touche avec Sirius Black!

Marisa roula les yeux. Elle les imagina un instant, Ashley en compagnie de Sirius et elle avec James, toutes deux aux bras des deux garçons les plus populaires de la quatrième année. Puis elle revit en pensée le visage de son petit copain. Elle regretta son petit moment de faiblesse.

- Et on laisserait Pettigrew à Faith, continua Ashley, goguenarde.

- Quoi, ce moche sans goût! s'écria Faith

Marisa éclata de rire devant l'air indigné de son amie et rejeta d'une chiquenaude sa cigarette.

Faith était une petite fille frêle à l'allure aristocratique, avec ses cheveux bruns à la mise en plis irréprochable, ses ongles manucurés, ses pommettes hautes et son bronzage parfait. Elle portait toujours des vêtements de qualité, au style plutôt conservateur, avec de la dentelle, du nacre et au décolleté rare. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, mais ses traits irréguliers et sa délicatesse lui conféraient un charme remarqué. Marisa et elle avaient grandi ensemble dans une banlieue tranquille et ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Leurs parents à toutes deux étaient sorciers, ce fut donc sans surprise qu'elles reçurent en même temps leur lettre d'admission à Poudlard et y partagèrent le même dortoir.

C'est en deuxième année qu'elles se lièrent d'amitié avec Ashley, qui devint rapidement la tête forte du groupe. Ashley était également la plus jolie des trois, avec ses longues jambes, ses yeux verts en amande et ses cheveux couleur café au lait. Elle attirait souvent l'attention par sa beauté, mais aussi par son fort caractère. Puisqu'elle était fille de Moldus, Ashley avait une fascination touchante pour le monde sorcier et les découvertes quotidiennes qu'elle y faisait. Marisa doutait aussi parfois que son amie se sente obligée de faire ses preuves en tant que sorcière, elle avait l'impression qu'Ashley tentait de mettre les bouchées doubles tant dans ses études que dans ses rapports avec les autres pour se faire accepter.

Marisa regarda ses deux amies et sourit de l'équilibre de leur petite bande, elle était elle-même plutôt effacée, et avait le tempérament lunatique des artistes ; son côté rebelle était comblé par Ashley, et son côté rationnel s'accordait avec celui de Faith. Toutes trois débattaient souvent, mais ne se disputaient jamais ; Marisa avait conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de compter dans son entourage de si bons amis : elle était également très liée avec un garçon efféminé et exubérant du nom de Glabius. Ce dernier avait souvent des arguments avec Ashley, et Faith le trouvait trop vulgaire pour son goût –il était vrai que Glabius n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche-, mais Marisa l'adorait et lui racontait absolument tout.

Ashley grilla une nouvelle cigarette et Faith agita sa main gantée de dentelle devant son nez retroussé de dégoût ; Marisa sourit et, prise d'un élan d'affection, entoura ses deux meilleures amies de ses bras.

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

Lily était installée à califourchon sur une large bordure de fenêtre au deuxième étage. Quelle journée pourrie! se dit-elle. Elle était d'humeur exécrable. Elle voyait, plus bas, celle qui avait parlementé tout le cours de sortilèges avec Potter.

Marisa Brown.

Lily grogna et se pencha pour l'examiner mieux. C'est une fille de taille moyenne, aux cheveux foncés très droits et à la frange bien nette. Pas laide, mais pas vraiment belle non plus. Mignonne. Pas assez populaire ou asociale pour se faire remarquer, pas assez académiquement douée, ni médiocre non plus. Moyenne en tout, quoi. Banale. Lily avait déjà entendu son nom, elle savait que Marisa avait pour seules amies ses camarades de dortoir, on lui connaissait aussi un petit copain, plus vieux, en sixième ou septième année, banal lui aussi.

Bref, rien qui ne justifiait le soudain intérêt de Potter à l'égard de cette fille.

-À quoi tu penses?

Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami d'enfance, venait de s'installer près d'elle. Il était si discret qu'on ne l'entendait jamais arriver, il lui arrivait souvent de surgir à l'improviste comme ça et de la faire sursauter.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée clandestine à Pré-au-lard, laissa-t-elle tomber.

Mais pourquoi parlait-elle de cette stupide soirée? C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête, allez savoir pourquoi : Severus et elle s'étaient toujours éperdument foutus de ces rassemblements d'adolescents en rut.

L'air de Severus indiquait qu'il se demandait lui aussi pourquoi Lily évoquait une de ces soirées débiles organisées par Potter et sa bande, il haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

- Tu as envie d'y aller? questionna-t-il lentement.

-Non! s'écria Lily. Non, non, bien sûr que non! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et je repensais à ma journée, Potter m'a invitée ce matin.

Severus ne dit rien. Il était avare de mots en général, mais il fallait reconnaître à sa défense qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à une Lily rouge de confusion, qui débitait n'importe quoi.

-J'ai tous les ingrédients, lâcha-t-il finalement. Ce soir, cachots, vingt heures trente.

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

- Ce soir c'est le grand soir!

Sly était surexcité. Dans un sursaut d'enthousiasme, il souleva Marisa et la fit tournoyer.

Grand gaillard à l'air jovial, Sly Anderson était un brave jeune homme de dix-sept ans, qui graduait le mois prochain. Au début de l'année scolaire, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cette adolescente à la frange noire qui était toujours assise près de lui dans les gradins. Meilleur ami de Lawrence McCoy, le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Sly ne manquait pas un match, alors que Marisa assistait à toutes les parties pour accompagner Ashley, qui était une grande fan du sport sorcier. Sly avait d'abord cru Marisa plus vieille et faillit abandonner lorsqu'elle lui eut finalement avoué son âge. Heureusement, il se convainquit que l'écart d'âge n'avait aucune importance et réussit à faire fi des commentaires pas toujours plaisants de ses amis. Dans un mois, il serait au collège, et alors tout serait différent.

- Ce soir, mon amour, c'est le party non-officiel de graduation dans la salle commune des Gryffondor! s'exclama-t-il. Tu y seras n'est-ce pas?

Marisa fit la moue.

-Je serai en retenue pour un temps indéterminé.

-En retenue? Toi!

Sly était étonné, Marisa n'était pourtant pas du genre à se faire remarquer en classe.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle… J'espère que je n'en aurai pas pour trop longtemps. Flitwick m'a donné rendez-vous aux cachots.

-Aïe. Mauvais signe.

Sly avait l'air tout déçu.

- Je passerai quand même après, le consola Marisa en lui donnant un petit baiser. Si tu n'abuses pas trop de la bièraubeurre!

- C'est mal me connaître, fit Sly, retrouvant son sourire.

Une cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la pause.

- Viens, Anderson! s'écria Lawrence McCoy, surgissant derrière le couple qui s'embrassait. Laisse la gamine retourner à la crèche, on a potions dans cinq minutes.

- Va au diable, McCoy, dit Marisa entre ses dents.

Bon sang qu'elle détestait ce crétin!

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

Ce soir-là au dîner, James discutait tranquillement avec ses copains, à leur table habituelle dans la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il reçut un robuste coup de livre derrière la tête.

-Ouille!

-30 points de moins pour notre Maison, espèce d'andouille! Vraiment, je me demande si on a réellement la même mère! Ou alors, elle était complètement droguée lors de ta conception!

Jessica Potter se laissa tomber à sa place désignée, entre James et Remus, devant un Sirius hilare et un Peter désarçonné. D'une année sa cadette, la grande sœur de James ne manquait pas de caractère.

-Allons Jessie, tu sais très bien que tu vas nous regagner ces beaux points en un rien de temps! fit James pour l'amadouer.

-Rho, tais-toi, grommela-t-elle, je suis sûre que tu trouves ça très drôle en plus! J'espère au moins que tu as une bonne raison – oh, pardon Remus.

Elle venait de lui frôler la cuisse par mégarde. Le pauvre Remus devint rouge comme une pivoine : tout le monde savait qu'il craquait pour la sœur de James. Sauf elle. Et James – dieu soit loué. Même si Jessie était l'aînée et ne s'en laissait pas imposer, James était très attaché à sa sœur, et très protecteur par le fait même. Il détestait chacun de ses copains et jamais il ne supporterait qu'un de ses propres amis sorte avec elle.

-Une excellente raison! s'enorgueillit James, alors que Sirius éclatait de rire devant l'air hagard de Remus. J'ai rendu Lily Evans… jalouse!

Jessie, qui était en train de séparer une mie de pain, suspendit son geste et baissa la tête, l'air sévère.

-J'espère que c'est une blague.

-Bien sûr que c'est une blague, intervint Sirius. Franchement, James, tu crois vraiment que ta banale conversation avec cette inconnue a rendu ta punkette jalouse?

Jessie fronça les sourcils, visiblement elle ne trouvait pas que ces banalités valaient une perte de trente points.

-C'est… c'était vraiment immature, fit Remus.

-Alors? demanda Jessie, ignorant Remus – à la grande déception de celui-ci. Ça a marché?

-Absolument! répondit James avec un sourire victorieux.

-Absolument pas, répondit Sirius en roulant les yeux.

-Je suis de l'avis de Sirius! dit Peter.

-T'en penses quoi toi? demanda Jessie à Remus.

-Euh…

-Dans ce cas, ça nous prendra une preuve, Jamie! conclut Jessie.

Elle avait cette manie détestable de le surnommer Jamie : James lui tira la langue, Jessie fit de même. Ils étaient pareils ; même taille, mêmes yeux rieurs, mêmes fossettes sur les joues ; tous deux avaient les cheveux bruns et frisés, à la différence que les boucles de Jessie croulaient dans son dos.

-Défi accepté sœurette, remarque bien l'air de Lily Evans lorsque je ferai rire ma charmante nouvelle amie!

James se leva de table, l'air très sûr de lui, et se dirigea vers Marisa Brown d'un pas conquérant. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à sa hauteur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Ce fut Faith qui remarqua son arrivée la première. Elle donna un discret coup de pied sous la table à Marisa, qui ne comprit pas. Faith lui fit de gros yeux en soupirant.

-Tiens, tiens, James Potter! s'écria (sans aucune subtilité) Ashley.

-Bonsoir mesdames.

Marisa se retourna brusquement, c'était bien vrai, James Potter était derrière elle. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Oh…, fit Marisa, mille points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Salut?

James sentait trop de regards rivés sur lui : celui perplexe de Marisa pour commencer, ceux de ses trois amis à elle et de tous ses amis à lui ; il espérait que celui de Lily faisait aussi partie du lot, quoiqu'il avait l'air plutôt stupide pour le moment, mais bon, il ne fallait tout de même pas que cela soit en vain. Aller, contenance. James se ressaisit et s'installa à la place vide près de Marisa, il s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table et se mit à faire la conversation, en abordant le sujet de leur retenue du soir même pour briser la glace. Tout se déroula plutôt bien, somme toute, mis à part le fait qu'il ne trouva aucune excuse pour justifier sa présence à leur table et qu'il ne réussit pas à la faire rire. Même sa plaisanterie sur la pomme de terre cracmole tomba à plat.

-Bon, eh bien je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps, on se voit ce soir!

-Oui…

Marisa haussa les épaules devant les airs ébahis de ses amis.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça : je ne comprends pas plus que vous.

-Ce qu'il est beau, soupira Glabius, regardant James s'éloigner. Mais je préfère de loin Remus. Oh! Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger le coup avec Remus?

-Je prends Sirius! fit aussitôt Ashley.

- Jamais je ne sortirai avec un Pettigrew, oublie le projet! grimaça Faith.

-Oh là! On se calme! J'ai l'air de quoi moi, Cupidon?

-En tout cas, Potter a flashé sur toi ma chérie.

-N'importe quoi.

Marisa roula les yeux. Elle se sentit tout de même, en secret, très flattée.

À l'autre bout de la table, Lily s'était levée. Elle envoya délibérément son sac cogner sur la tête de James en passant près de lui et cracha, lorsqu'il se retourna : « Ne t'essaie même pas, je n'irai pas à ta stupide soirée! »

James eut un sourire en coin.

-T'inquiète tigresse, j'en ai trouvé une plus douce pour m'accompagner.

-Pff, un second choix, siffla Lily après avoir figé quelques secondes. Viens, Severus.

Elle sortit rapidement, flanqué de son grand gothique. Jessie donna aussitôt une grande claque sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-Alors là! s'exclama-t-elle. Je dois bien te donner raison. Si ça c'était pas de la jalousie, je vois pas ce que c'est!

-N'est-ce pas? dit James, fièrement. Je l'aurai, cette petite entêtée.

-En attendant, tu lui as dit quoi à la brunette? s'enquit Sirius, curieux.

-Oh, des tas de trucs intéressants.

-Elle a pas ri en tout cas.

-T'as pas raconté ta blague pourrie de pomme de terre quand même?

James fit l'air penaud.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai! soupira Jessie, la tête entre les mains.

- Hey, sa copine est VRAIMENT bien, remarqua Sirius, lorgnant du côté de la table de Marisa. Tu crois que tu pourrais m'arranger le coup avec elle?

-J'ai l'air de quoi, une agence matrimoniale? rétorqua James. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

Sirius détailla une dernière fois Ashley des yeux et haussa les épaules.

-En tout cas, fit Jessie, tu es sur la bonne voie avec ta rouquine, parole de grande sœur. Avec l'autre brunette, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-Quoi?

-La séduire, voyons!

James considéra Marisa qui se levait de table au loin. Elle était moins tape-à-l'œil que Lily, mais pas désagréable à regarder quand même. Les cheveux longs et la frange, il aimait bien. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, elle l'intriguait. Il ne savait se décrire exactement ce sentiment, mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle ; sa vie, ses goûts, sa personnalité. Ça tombait bien : il avait une retenue d'une durée indéterminée, seul avec elle, dans à peine une heure.

-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><strong>-1. <em>Coup de foudre, clichés et autres atrocités<em>**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Dormir à côté de lui. Lui écrire une chanson, chanter avec lui. Écrire des messages secrets sur la peau de son dos. Jouer l'infirmière quand il se sent malade. Connaître le pire moment de sa vie, et le plus beau. Lui raconter mon cauchemar à quatre heures du matin. Regarder ses photos d'enfance. Le voir rire aux éclats. Rire avec lui._

**Chapitre 2**

**On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux**

Son odeur.

Un étonnant mélange de fruité et de boisé, unique et obsédant.

Cesser de humer avant de passer pour une débile grave. Mais Merlin, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

James lança un regard à Marisa. Elle avait l'air un brin troublée. Ils étaient enfermés dans les cachots depuis une heure et demi et la jeune fille avait à peine parlé – il est vrai que leur tâche était infâme et ne donnait pas envie de se lancer dans les dithyrambes littéraires comme ce matin : Slughorn les faisait changer de contenants tous ses cadavres de bestioles utiles aux potions, et nettoyer les contenants souillés par-dessus le marché, le tout sans magie évidemment. Marisa avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et sa frange lui tombait sur les yeux lorsqu'elle se penchait sur son ouvrage, elle en repoussait parfois les mèches en soufflant rageusement dessus ; les mains gantées de caoutchouc jaune plongées dans des bocaux, elle en ressortait des créatures gluantes et immondes, mortes surtout, et les manipulait d'un air entièrement dégoûté. Elle s'arrêtait souvent et n'était pas très efficace en vérité, à ce rythme-là, ils en auraient pour la nuit.

- Bon, j'imagine que tu t'amuses fort, mais moi j'ai d'autres plans pour la soirée, alors il va falloir t'activer petite fille!

- Parce que tu crois aussi que je n'ai que ça à faire!

-On dirait bien, à la lenteur avec laquelle tu effectues le travail.

-Et si tu m'aidais au lieu de m'insulter?

-Je ne t'insulte pas, je ne te trouve pas très douée, c'est tout.

- Eh bien aller, monsieur le jeune premier, montre-moi tes sublimes compétences avec les cadavres de mollusques!

Un sourire moqueur planté sur le visage, James s'empara de ce qui ressemblait à une mini pieuvre dotée d'une vingtaine d'yeux, qui se décolla de son bocal dans un bruit de succion répugnant, et avant même que Marisa ait pu anticiper son geste, il la lui lança sur l'épaule.

Marisa hoqueta d'horreur et d'indignation ; et il riait aux éclats cet imbécile, elle allait lui faire goûter de sa propre médecine.

Elle saisit la créature la plus gluante qu'elle avait sur son bureau et l'envoya s'aplatir sur la joue de James.

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

Lily frissonna il faisait plutôt froid dans ces cachots et seules ses bottes qui claquaient contre les dalles brisaient le silence pesant qui y régnait.

Severus n'était pas encore arrivé à leur rendez-vous, elle voyait au loin qu'il n'était pas à leur point de rencontre ; elle ralentit la cadence.

Elle espérait que la soirée avec son meilleur ami lui changerait les idées. Potter l'avait tourmentée toute la journée ; elle se l'expliquait mal et son orgueil en souffrait. Ce petit crétin populaire ne l'intéressait pas et elle était lasse de penser à lui. Elle s'imaginait au bras d'un homme, un vrai ; un dur à cuire sombre et mystérieux, un brun ténébreux, pas un petit binoclard de quatorze ans qui se donnait de l'importance.

Des éclats de voix la tirèrent de ses pensées, curieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte derrière laquelle venait le bruit et regarda par la lucarne.

Aberration! Potter et cette Marisa Brown, encore!

La pièce était dans un état lamentable. Des mollusques immondes collaient sur les murs, au milieu de coulisses d'un liquide foncé douteux, des tables et des chaises étaient renversées et il y avait du verre brisé sur le bureau ; dans ce chaos, Brown et Potter pliés de rire. Brown avait du mal à respirer tant elle riait. Potter réussit à reprendre son sérieux et dégagea délicatement une créature collée aux cheveux de sa compagne, cela les fit replonger dans des affres d'hilarité dont ils ne ressortiraient jamais si Lily n'allait pas à leur rescousse, là, maintenant. Furieuse, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied féroce. Les deux imbéciles se raidirent immédiatement.

Il y eut un silence saturé de malaise, durant lequel Lily les toisa d'un air dédaigneux.

-Pitoyables idiots, cracha-t-elle. Ce n'était pas assez de nous faire perdre trente points pour vos conneries, voilà que vous en rajoutez.

James et Marisa baissèrent les yeux. Ébouriffés, rouges et penauds, ils avaient l'air de deux gamins en train de se faire gronder par une maman furibonde.

-Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça immédiatement et en silence, sans quoi je vous dénonce au professeur Slughorn sans plus tarder!

- Si tu nous dénonces, c'est Gryffondor qui perdra encore des points, fit doucement remarquer Marisa.

Les yeux de Lily brûlèrent de rage.

-Tu oses en rajouter, misérable petite conne!

- Oh là, du calme ma tigresse, intervint James. Tes désirs sont des ordres, tu le sais bien. Calme-toi un peu et on va ramasser tout ce désordre, OK?

-Quoi? s'indigna Marisa. Pour moi ce ne sont pas des ordres du tout! Non mais pour qui tu te prends, tu es gonflée de venir nous insulter et nous dire quoi faire!

-Tu te tais!

-Et toi, tu dégages!

Les deux filles brandirent leurs baguettes en même temps.

-Chouette, un duel de poules! fit James, ravi.

Severus Rogue arriva sur ces entrefaites.

-Lily?

La rouquine rougit instantanément. Elle voyait soudain la situation des yeux de son meilleur ami et eut conscience du ridicule de la chose ; provoquer en duel une collègue de classe de qui elle venait de perturber la retenue et devant James Potter en plus, comme si elle avait voulu lui prouver quelque chose.

-Viens, on s'en va, j'ai assez perdu de temps ici! dit Lily pour toute explication.

Elle prit fermement le bras de Severus et se détourna du visage honni – la vue seule de cette fille lui donnait des envies de violence.

Severus obtempéra, après avoir jeté un dernier regard interrogatif derrière son épaule. Lorsque les échos de leurs grosses bottes se furent atténués, Marisa abaissa sa baguette, et eut un regard découragé vers James.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

Le nettoyage de la classe et des bocaux prit fin vers les vingt-trois heures trente. Ils étaient vannés, mais malgré tout, James jubilait. Lily était jalouse comme une teigne, il adorait ça. Et tout s'était fait sans effort en plus; il avait passé du bon temps finalement, cette Marisa était une chouette fille.

- Je suppose que tu es fatiguée après tout ça, mais si tu veux être récompensée de tes efforts, il y a une soirée organisée à Pré-au-lard par le grand frère d'un copain… Tu pourrais venir avec tes amies.

Marisa sentit son cœur bondir, elle mourrait d'envie d'y aller mais…

-Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle.

-Oh…Dommage. C'est Sirius qui va être déçu, il avait très envie de rencontrer ton amie, la grande brunette…

-Ashley? C'est drôle ça, elle m'a parlé de Sirius aussi tout à l'heure!

-Ah, tu vois! Ce serait triste de les en priver.

-Il y aura bien une autre occasion…

Ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau de la Grande Dame derrière lequel on entendait une lointaine musique.

La fête de graduation des septième année.

Sly.

-Bon alors je te laisse ici, dit James. Je vais emprunter un passage secret au quatrième étage. Si tu changes d'avis tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit un léger moulinet, ponctué d'un signe de croix. Marisa croisa sa baguette sur la sienne : numéro enregistré.

Elle prit discrètement une dernière bouffée de son parfum délicieux et le regarda s'éloigner à regret ; bon d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu en train de fantasmer sur James Potter, mais bon, un fantasme ce n'était pas une infidélité, non?

* * *

><p>oooo<p>

La soirée des septième année était affreuse. La moitié des effectifs était déjà tombée au combat, dans un coma éthylique ou un état pathétique avancé. Lawrence McCoy présidait le tout, assis sur un siège surélevé comme sur un trône, parlant plus fort que les autres et constamment en train de se vanter.

Sly était déjà trop saoul lorsque Marisa était arrivée, pour le moment il discutait avec McCoy : excellent moment pour s'en tenir loin.

- Je suis TOTALEMENT jaloux! s'exclama Glabius lorsque Marisa eut terminé son récit détaillé de la retenue avec James. Ce mec est tellement sexy!

- Pas mal, fit Marisa en haussant les épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon!

-Oh arrêêête!

Ashley s'esclaffa. Seule Faith ne trouvait pas l'histoire amusante ; selon elle, le statut de fille en couple interdisait sans hésiter le droit d'apprécier l'odeur d'un autre.

-L'odeur, c'est si personnel à chacun! se défendit-elle. Tu ne PEUX PAS laisser une odeur te monter à la tête comme ça, c'est trop intime.

-Oh là là, soupira Glabius, qu'est-ce que tu diras quand Marisa va s'envoyer joyeusement en l'air avec lui?

Faith lui fit de gros yeux, outrée.

-Tu es dégoûtant!

-Et toi tu es trop coincée jeune fille, tiens, prends un peu de whisky.

-Sans façon.

Ashley lui prit le verre des mains et l'enfila cul-sec.

-Cette soirée est mortellement ennuyeuse, dit-elle en rejetant ses longs cheveux derrière elle. Moi qui croyais me découvrir un valeureux septième année, comme Marisa! Bon sang ils sont tous saouls et sans énergie!

-Le mien en fait partie, grogna Marisa. Regarde l'état de Sly…

Sly venait de sombrer; étendu par terre, la tête appuyée sur les pieds de McCoy comme un vulgaire chien-chien, il dormait dur. Marisa grimaça, elle en eut honte.

-On dirait que ce n'est pas cette année que je vais découvrir les plaisirs de la chair, dit mollement Ashley.

-Chérie, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, dit Glabius en l'entourant de ses bras.

Ils pouffèrent, sachant très bien que Glabius s'enverrait probablement Dumbledore avant de toucher une fille nue du bout des doigts.

-Le sexe avant le mariage, c'est profondément vulgaire de toute façon, renchérit Faith.

-Épargne-nous tes dithyrambes à la Vierge Marie je te prie! grimaça Ashley.

-Vous savez quoi? dit Marisa. J'en ai marre d'être ici, elle est à chier leur soirée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? interrogea Ashley.

-De t'emmener passer la soirée avec Sirius Black.

Il n'y eut qu'une seconde de battement.

-Go!

-Oh! Moi aussi je viens! s'écria joyeusement Glabius.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Faith en faisant la moue. Une débauche clandestine, à cette heure…

-T'as pas le choix, l'interrompit Glabius.

Il la souleva la passa par-dessus son épaule, la tenant par les pieds. Marisa cala son verre de whisky et sourit.

-Pré-au-lard, nous voici!


	3. Chapitre 3

Très chères lectrices, bonsoir!

Je remercie d'abord celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review! C'est très apprécié, quand on commence une nouvelle fiction - plus il y a de reviews, plus ça attire de nouveaux lecteurs non?

Réponse à **Abricot-Lucky**: _Merci de m'avoir souligné ce gros anglicisme!" Flipper une cigarette" vient de_ flipping a cigarette_, j'ai pas vraiment trouvé d'équivalent français - j'ai finalement remplacé par "rejeter d'une chiquenaude". Mouarf._

Merci à **Kuumquat**, **Nine679**, **Enelos** et **Adorabelle**!

Dans ce présent chapitre, j'ai voulu laisser un temps de gloire pour chaque personnage, parce que je les aime tous d'amour! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que c'est réussi: si on ressent bien l'essence de chaque personnage, c'est que j'ai atteint mon but!

J'aime particulièrement Chuck Pettigrew, le mâle alpha, et je m'attache beaucoup à ma petite Faith.

S'il vous plait, si vous lisez, laissez un commentaire. Ça fait vraiment de la peine de mettre du temps sur une fiction et de ne pas avoir de commentaires en retour!

Bisous!

Clo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Que s'est-il passé hier soir?**

Marisa se réveilla complètement assoiffée, avec un mal de tête qui lui arracha un gémissement. D'un geste machinal, elle étira le bras pour saisir son habituel vers d'eau sur la table de chevet. Sa main se referma d'abord sur le vide, tâtonna un peu, fit tomber un grimoire et un paquet de dragées qui ne s'y trouvaient pas la veille, puis un caleçon.

Marisa se redressa d'un coup, horrifiée : elle n'était pas dans son lit!

Toujours vêtue de la robe qu'elle portait la veille, elle se leva et tira les rideaux. Elle était visiblement toujours dans un dortoir gryffondorien, si l'on se fiait aux couleurs qui décoraient la pièce.

Elle buta sur un corps endormi au pied du lit ; Remus Lupin, torse nu. Merlin.

Titubante, Marisa se dirigea vers les toilettes. Son reflet dans la glace la fit grimacer - quelle horreur! - les cheveux en bataille, le visage encore marqué des plis qu'avait fait le drap, le maquillage qui bavait autour des yeux. Elle fit couler de l'eau dans ses mains en coupole, se nettoya le visage, et en profita pour boire à même le jet du robinet. Bon sang qu'elle avait soif!

-De l'eau... , gémit une voix.

Marisa sursauta. Sirius Black était couché dans la baignoire, la main mollement appuyée sur le rebord. Elle s'approcha ; et vit qu'une fille dormait sur lui, étroitement contorsionnée. Sirius remarqua la fille en même temps qu'elle et son visage devint livide. « Oh merde..., fit-il. Merde de merde de merde... »

- De l'eau? offrit Marisa, mal à l'aise.

-Pas le moment. Ferme la porte. Tu n'as rien vu.

Docile, Marisa obéit. Dans la chambre, c'était toujours le calme plat. Remus dormait encore, les bras en croix ; elle l'enjamba tranquillement pour atteindre la porte.

Les deux autres lits avaient les rideaux tirés. Elle se demanda, en descendant, ce qu'il était advenu de Potter et Pettigrew ; elle n'avait pas osé regarder.

Une question plus importante taraudait son esprit : que faisait-elle dans la chambre des garçons?

Une tenace odeur d'alcool pesait sur la salle commune de Gryffondor. Beaucoup d'étudiants y dormaient, certains dans des positions grotesques. Marisa se rappela l'existence de la fête des septième année la veille ; alertée, elle rechercha Sly du regard – s'il fallait qu'il la voie descendre de la chambre des mecs, seigneur! – mais elle ne le vit pas.

Elle avisa plutôt Ashley, endormie dans les bras de Glabius sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée, tous deux en sous-vêtements. Faith n'était nulle part en vue ; probablement sagement couchée dans son lit.

Ashley ouvrit les yeux, se massa les tempes, avisa avec surprise Glabius et interrogea Marisa du regard. Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Merde... murmura Ashley. Que s'est-il passé hier soir?

_La veille..._

James était venu les chercher après que Marisa l'eut appelé au moyen de sa baguette ; ils avaient fait un long cheminement dans un impressionnant passage secret caché derrière le tableau du Légionnaire Chauve, pour aboutir dans ce lieu de débauche totale.

C'était une pièce unique, assez grande. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, une multitude de chandelles tenaient lieu d'éclairage ; au loin, un mini-bar rempli d'alcool avait ses adeptes. Deux garçons jouaient de la guitare, des filles dansaient ; il devait y avoir une vingtaine d'adolescents en tout et partout, dans une joyeuse ambiance de fête.

-Bienvenue chez Charles! dit James en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Charles? interrogea Marisa.

-Chuck Pettigrew, le grand frère de Peter, répondit James. C'est lui qui a découvert cet endroit durant sa scolarité et c'est lui qui a organisé cette soirée. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres...

.

_Ce matin..._

_._

Remus descendit péniblement les escaliers, bon sang, dormir sur le plancher n'aidait en rien ses os fragiles! Il fut accueilli dans la salle commune par trois visages qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose ; il reconnut la brunette qui était l'amie de James ou quelque chose comme ça. Et sa jolie copine qui plaisait bien à Sirius. Et – oh, ça lui revenait maintenant -, Glabius, oh merde, ce mec avec qui il avait dansé sur de la musique latine toute la soirée. Oh merde.

-Vous, euh... vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé hier soir? demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

La réponse collective fut confuse.

« Plus ou moins », était ce qu'il fallait en conclure.

.

_La veille..._

.

Remus cala son énième verre de scotch, l'air morose. Il avait tenté d'aborder la sœur de James toute la soirée, en vain. Ou bien il engageait une conversation inintéressante, ou bien il avait l'air ridicule – et c'était sans parler des fois où il tournait les talons sans même s'y risquer. Il la voyait au loin qui dansait, superbe, les mèches frisottées qui glissaient sur son visage, suivant ses mouvements gracieux, joyeuse, riant des pitreries d'un autre.

Un crétin, voilà ce qu'il était.

-Toi, tu as besoin de parler!

Glabius venait de s'installer sur un tabouret à ses côtés. C'était un garçon grand et mince à l'allure juvénile. Les cheveux blonds vénitiens volontairement ébouriffés, les grands yeux bleus, les joues roses, la lippe boudeuse et la délicatesse de ses traits lui conféraient un air gamin qui contrastait avec sa prestance.

Remus haussa les épaules ; il ne connaissait pas ce mec et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'y mettre maintenant.

-Aller, l'encouragea Glabius en lui versant deux doigts de whisky, je suis un spécialiste des chagrins d'amour.

-Je n'ai pas de chagrin d'amour.

-Alors pourquoi tu te saoules en lorgnant la belle brunette de tes yeux mouillés?

-Je ne lorgne pas...

-Qui est-ce? l'interrompit Glabius. Elle est mignonne.

Il était doué. Remus s'enorgueillit aussitôt de la beauté de Jessica Potter et se mit au récit détaillé de sa première rencontre avec la sœur de son meilleur ami, avouant qu'il craquait pour elle depuis le premier jour et qu'elle était à peine consciente de son existence à lui, pauvre jeunot sans expérience, incapable d'aligner deux mots en sa présence.

-Je vois, dit Glabius en se servant un gin tonic. Eh bien, si tu n'es pas capable de lui parler intelligemment, ne dis rien. Fais-toi valoir autrement.

-Comment? En dansant la salsa autour d'elle? C'est peine perdue pour qu'elle me remarque, de toute façon James en ferait une crise mondiale.

-Peu importe cet ami rébarbatif, fit Glabius en agitant une main impatiente. Mais l'idée de la salsa me plaît bien.

-Oublie ça, je ne sais pas danser.

Au même moment, les guitaristes entamèrent une mélodie suave, qui arracha un cri de ravissement à Glabius.

-Je suis un excellent danseur, dit-il. Aller, viens! Je t'assure que Jessie tombera dans tes bras!

.

_Ce matin..._

_._

-SIRIUS, MERDE, OUVRE CETTE PORTE OÙ JE LANCE L'ALOHOMORA!

James tambourinait comme un fou sur la porte des toilettes. À l'intérieur, Sirius regardait cette porte d'un air terrorisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il va me tuer!

-ALOHOMORA!

James entra dans la toilette et se radoucit, l'eau coulait, Sirius était sous la douche. Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Il mit un temps fou à tenter de dompter ses cheveux et à faire ses corvées du matin. Il sortit finalement, au grand soulagement de Sirius qui soupira.

Sous le jet d'eau, encore vêtue de sa robe, Jessie Potter croisa les bras, agacée.

-Et maintenant? grinça-t-elle.

James rejoignit les autres dans la salle commune, l'air aussi perplexe qu'eux. Il n'avait plus trop de souvenirs de la veille et il n'était apparemment pas le seul, c'était très bizarre tout ça. Marisa était allée chercher du café pour tout le monde, il prit la tasse bouillante qu'elle lui offrit en la remerciant et s'installa entre Remus et elle, près de la cheminée.

-J'y comprends rien, soupira Remus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, on essaie de reconstituer tout ça, mais la soirée ne nous revient que par bribes.

Tous les autres le regardaient d'un air ahuri.

-Quoi? fit-il.

Le nom de Glabius était inscrit en grosses lettres noires sur son front, et entouré d'un cœur. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Quoi, quoi? s'alarma Remus, se précipitant devant un miroir. ARG, PUTAIN!

-Oups, dit Glabius entre deux éclats de rire, je crois que c'est mon œuvre.

-ÇA NE S'EFFACE PAS!

-Je suis sûr que si, on trouvera un moyen. Rassieds-toi, mon cœur.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

James se tourna vers Marisa, hilare, elle aussi riait et à son expression, un souvenir lui revint.

.

_La veille..._

.

Il était passablement saoul, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il regarda autour de lui, ceux qu'il aimait tous réunis ; Peter qui jouait de la guitare avec son frère, Remus qui buvait au bar et Sirius qui faisait danser sa sœur ; il observa aussi les nouveaux venus un moment, Glabius qui servait à boire à Remus, Ashley et Faith en compagnie des musiciens ; puis tous ces jeunes adultes amis de Chuck dansant, buvant, riant. Ce soir était l'un de ces soirs où il pouvait être n'importe qui et faire n'importe quoi, c'était un sentiment grisant.

Marisa était adossée au mur non loin de lui, elle regardait la soirée évoluer, et fumait tranquillement sa cigarette.

-Mauvaise habitude, dit-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, dégageant sa frange d'un léger mouvement de tête. Ses yeux brillaient, elle avait beaucoup bu aussi.

-Fumer? Je sais, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle tenait sa cigarette entre l'index et le majeur, paume offerte, ongles peints en rouge foncé, comme les lèvres qui tirèrent une bouffée l'instant d'après. James la regarda aspirer, puis laisser la fumée s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Fascinant.

Fascinant comme la charge de séduction et de sensualité était importante dans ces gestes accompagnant le vice mortel. Elle avait l'air d'une actrice de cinéma avec sa frange noire et ses lèvres rouge sang, fumant sa cigarette avec des manières de diva, sa peau pâle, vampiresse, yeux pétillants, mystérieuse.

Elle dut se sentir dévisagée avec trop d'insistance, car elle lui en offrit une, des points d'interrogation dans le regard. Spontanément, James prit la cigarette. Elle s'approcha de son visage, la cigarette entre les lèvres, James s'approcha, colla sa cigarette contre la sienne ; elle s'alluma également, éclairant momentanément leurs deux visages étonnés.

-Pouarg! cracha alors James. Je vais avoir besoin d'alcool pour effacer ce goût.

-Je parie que je peux boire plus vite que toi! le défia Marisa.

-Défi accepté petite fille. Ça t'apprendra à te mesurer à un homme tel que moi.

.

_Ce matin..._

.

-C'est pour ça que vous étiez aussi saouls! s'exclama Ashley. Je me souviens, vous n'arrêtiez pas de rire pour rien.

-Mais qui a gagné finalement? demanda Marisa.

-On n'en sait rien, mais dans tous les cas, James a réussi à se rendre lui-même à son lit, _lui_! répondit Peter, goguenard.

-Ce qui veut dire que j'étais plus saoule... donc que j'ai bu plus vite, techniquement!

-Ou tu ne tolères tout simplement pas l'alcool fillette!

Marisa fit la moue.

-En tout cas, tu t'es endormie dans les escaliers menant à notre dortoir et c'est moi qui t'ai emmenée dans le lit de Remus, dit Peter.

-Euh... pourquoi dans le lit de Remus?

-Parce qu'il dormait déjà par terre, lui non plus n'a pas réussi à se rendre.

Remus croisa les bras, boudeur ; décidément, il était la risée de la soirée!

-Il reste du café? demanda Sirius en descendant l'escalier. Bon sang, vous avez des têtes terribles.

-Tu t'es pas regardé, rétorqua Ashley.

Sirius prit une gorgée de café et la toisa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ashley remonta la couverture avec laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée et soutint son regard.

-C'est pas toi qui a passé la soirée à lécher les amygdales de ton copain homosexuel? lâcha nonchalamment Sirius.

Ashley et Glabius se jetèrent un regard apeuré.

-Et même plus, si j'en crois vos...petites tenues de ce matin, continua Sirius.

Ils étaient maintenant complètement terrorisés.

-Bon, monsieur le fin renard, peut-être y a-t-il des choses dont tu aimerais également te rappeler, à propos d'hier soir? fit innocemment Marisa.

Il y avait un avertissement dans ses yeux ; Sirius comprit aussitôt et se tut.

.

_La veille..._

.

-Sirius Black ne fait tellement pas attention à moi, soupira Ashley. Marisa et Potter m'ont raconté des conneries.

Faith haussa les épaules, sirotant son cocktail.

-Chuck Pettigrew est assez mignon, commenta alors Ashley, pensive. Et plus mature.

-Plus vieux ne signifie pas nécessairement plus mature. Et puis c'est un Pettigrew.

-Et alors?

-Cette famille n'a pas très bonne réputation. Et je ne crois pas que je ferais confiance à un tel garçon, vu la gueule qu'il a.

-Elle a quoi ma gueule?

Faith hoqueta ; Chuck Pettigrew était juste derrière elles. Merlin.

Il ressemblait peu à son petit frère. C'était un grand garçon athlétique, aux cheveux blonds assez longs et aux yeux bleus limpides. Il avait le nez droit à l'égyptienne, une bouche finement dessinée et une barbe naissante et négligée. L'allure un peu bohème, il dégageait néanmoins quelque chose d'indubitablement mâle. Animal.

Seuls le blond de ses cheveux et certaines expressions faciales rappelaient sa parenté avec le jeune Peter.

-Rien, répondit Faith, embarrassée.

-Elle est même plutôt pas mal, ta gueule, dit Ashley, séductrice.

Chuck s'inclina sous le compliment et, d'un claquement de doigts, fit apparaître deux cocktails aux couleurs flamboyantes.

-Prenez mesdames, c'est la maison qui offre.

-Merci! roucoula Ashley.

-C'est gentil, mais j'ai assez bu.

Faith déposa le cocktail qu'elle avait déjà, incapable de le finir. Quelque chose se nouait dans son ventre et lui coupait le souffle.

Chuck lui tendit un verre d'eau. Faith le prit, ses yeux papillonnant à la recherche d'un endroit où poser leur regard, un endroit qui ne serait pas occupé par cette présence imposante, magnétique qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Je vous joue un petit truc? offrit Chuck, empoignant sa guitare.

-Avec joie! trépigna Ashley.

-Il faut que j'y aille, marmonna Faith, les yeux baissés.

Elle s'enfuit d'un pas rapide, bousculant Sirius Black au passage.

-Attention, merde! s'exclama Sirius, qui venait de recevoir la totalité de sa bière sur son t-shirt.

-Hum, sexy, fit Jessie les yeux brillants.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils discutaient tous les deux. Jessie était assise sur la scène, dans une petite robe cocktail qui moulait sa poitrine généreuse, et croisa ses jambes fines dans un mouvement gracieux. Elle s'amusa du trouble de Sirius, qui suivait tous ses mouvements, soudainement fasciné.

-T'es pas mal, pour un petit jeunot, susurra-t-elle alors.

Il la connaissait depuis des années, pour avoir passé le plus clair de son temps chez les Potter. Mais jamais Jessica Potter ne lui avait paru aussi... femme.

Il s'assit près d'elle et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne suis pas un petit jeunot, dit-il. Tu serais surprise.

Jessie sourit. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient comme des saphirs.

Il était mignon. Dans son esprit brouillé par l'alcool, elle eut envie de profiter de ses pouvoirs de séduction, d'incarner le fantasme de ce gamin de quatorze ans, attirant, trop sûr de lui.

Elle aimait bien Sirius.

-Tu as déjà été avec une fille?

Il n'avait qu'une seconde pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Il savait ce qu'il en suivrait.

-Des tas de fois, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

.

_Ce matin..._

.

Et voilà. Il avait commis son forfait. Il avait eu sa première relation sexuelle avec la sœur aînée de son meilleur ami, la fille sur qui son autre meilleur ami avait un béguin monstre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne devait jamais le savoir.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit Sirius. Merci pour le café.

Il regarda Marisa plus longtemps qu'il ne le fallait. Elle lui fit un rapide clin d'œil, complice. Son secret était en sûreté.

La petite bande se sépara, tous un peu gauches ; pas vraiment amis, mais liés par cette soirée pleine de premières fois qu'ils avaient passée tous ensemble.

-Quelle soirée! soupira Ashley en montant à leur dortoir.

-Je me demande comment ça s'est terminé pour Faith, dit Marisa. Je ne me souviens plus très bien l'avoir croisée avant de partir...

-On le saura dans quelques secondes.

Ashley poussa la porte.

Le dortoir était vide.

-Elle doit être dans la salle de bain.

-Faith? appela Marisa.

-Oui.

Les deux filles sursautèrent. Faith venait d'arriver derrière elles.

Elle avait les paupières lourdes, l'air un peu hagard.

-Où est-ce que t'étais? s'enquit Ashley.

-À la bibliothèque, répondit Faith, sèchement.

Levant la main pour empêcher ses amies de renchérir, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain et claqua la porte.

Ashley et Marisa se regardèrent, perplexes, et haussèrent les épaules.

.

_La veille..._

.

Elle allait rentrer ; ses amis étaient complètement saouls et avaient tous l'air ridicules, Marisa pendue au cou de Potter, Ashley et Glabius enchaînant de piètres tentatives de séduction envers tout un chacun.

Elle-même avait bu plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ses jambes étaient molles, elle chancelait.

-Je te raccompagne, fit une voix dans son dos.

Une voix rauque, sexy, qui vibra jusqu'à ses reins.

-Non merci, répondit-elle.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Chuck Pettigrew la prit par l'épaule, l'invitant fermement à avancer. Faith jeta un regard en arrière, personne ne faisait attention à eux, tant pis, elle voulait s'en aller de toute façon.

Chuck l'entoura gentiment de sa cape lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors au grand air ; petite silhouette gracile aux cheveux remontés en chignon savamment désordonné, la lumière de la lune se reflétant dans ses boucles d'oreilles nacrées. Elle tremblait un peu, il avait envie de l'entourer de ses épaules mais la sentait trop fière, trop mordante.

-On n'était pas arrivés par un passage secret? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Si. J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'air frais te ferait du bien. Tu es pâle.

Faith ne répondit rien. Il est vrai qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, avec ce type.

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et en but une bonne gorgée.

-Tu en veux? Ça réchauffe.

Elle secoua d'abord la tête, puis elle soupira et tendit la main. Pourquoi pas? Au point où elle en était.

Le liquide chaud lui brûla la gorge, traçant un chemin incendiaire jusqu'à son ventre. Elle se sentit toute chose et n'avait plus du tout envie de rentrer.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer à Poudlard, dit-elle.

-Ça pose problème, remarqua Chuck.

-Montre-moi un autre de tes endroits mystérieux! exigea-t-elle.

La cabane hurlante était exactement le style d'endroit où elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds en temps normal. Mais ce n'était justement pas un temps normal.

-On dit que cette maison est hantée, dit doucement Chuck. Il n'en est rien. Viens.

Il lui tendit la main. Faith la prit. Un long frisson parcourut son bras.

C'était un désordre complet. Des meubles barraient le chemin, fracassés contre les murs, les vitres étaient brisées, le mobilier renversé. Chuck la guidait aisément parmi les débris, il semblait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche. Il s'arrêta dans une pièce, sortit sa baguette, fit ronfler un feu dans le cheminée et dégager le plancher. D'un dernier coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une épaisse couverture moelleuse.

-Assieds-toi, dit-il.

Elle obéit.

Ce qu'il y avait dans cette fiole, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce qu'elle avait bu était puissant.

Elle qui avait toujours été sur ses gardes, en contrôle. Elle ne craignait plus rien.

Il lui tendit la fiole à nouveau. Elle sourit, en prit une autre gorgée.

-Je te joue quelque chose? demanda-t-il en faisant passer sa guitare par-dessus son épaule.

Faith acquiesça.

_Have a little faith in me..._

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se lançait bercer par sa voix grave, sa mélodie poignante.

Doucement, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello tout le monde!

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier grandement **Nine679**, **Water-Lilas**, **Valentine**, **BellaCullen**, **Adorabelle** , **Maudinette**, **Julia Aris**, **Capucine Maina** et **Anon** pour les reviews! J'aime trop vous lire et en plus, ça nourrit mon écriture! Je prends en compte vos impressions et vos idées soyez-en assurées! :)  
>Et puis plus ya de reviews, plus les lecteurs sont attirés non? Aidez-moi à avoir de la visibilité <em>sivouplai<em>!

Secundo je m'excuse pour l'impardonnable délai. J'ai écrit trois chapitres différents, mais je n'arrivais jamais à l'ambiance que j'escomptais ni aux développements espérés entre les personnages... peut-être que leur nombre était un peu ambitieux aussi! Alors ça donne un chapitre transitionnel très court, mais je le publie quand même, juste pour donner le ton. La suite sera plus étoffée PROMIS.

Finalement petite annonce, j'ai modifié un peu le résumé pour y rajouter _amour, alcool et trahisons_ parce que... voilà quoi XD On pourrait aussi mettre sexe pour bien faire, m'enfin, je crois que tout le monde a bien compris où ça s'en va tout ça!

J'adore les amours compliquées!

Enjoy your ride.

Clo'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Victoire et longévité**

L'aube pointait. Le château était habité d'un grand silence alors qu'elle marchait pieds nus sur la pierre froide, la frange ébouriffée, un thermos de café à la main et un fatras de couverture sous le bras. Marisa était une matinale : elle aimait le lever du soleil, la rosée du matin, le brouhaha humain en suspens.

Un rayon de soleil traversait un amas de nuages roses lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de l'atelier. Bouleversée, elle s'arrêta un moment pour savourer la magie du moment.

La lumière rose allait se frapper sur l'étang et l'herbe encore humide du parc, étincelant de mille feux. Elle éclairait même les deux grands poteaux dorés du terrain de Quidditch ainsi qu'une silhouette solitaire qui virevoltait tout autour...

Une petite voix lui soufflait de qui il s'agissait, mais une autre voix plus forte lui cria d'aller fumer une cigarette immédiatement. Docile, Marisa déposa ce qui l'encombrait, ne garda que le thermos et sortit.

La petite voix qui s'était d'abord manifestée en elle ne cessait de vouloir lui lancer un message, mais elle était constamment enterrée par l'autre voix tonitruante qui persistait à lui crier qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'une cigarette à cinq heures du matin, que ce n'était pas la première fois, que c'était la faute du café et que sur le terrain c'était probablement McCoy-la-couille qui se pratiquait pour la finale de Quidditch de ce matin, il valait mieux qu'elle ne regarde pas en sa direction.

Mais la seule portion de soleil qui se détachait de l'ombre imposante du château était justement le terrain de Quidditch, c'est pourquoi elle devait s'en approcher, non?

Nonchalamment, elle alluma sa cigarette et fit mine de s'intéresser au message publicitaire qui clignotait sur le paquet de clopes – non, elle ne regardait pas, c'était sûrement McCoy...

-Hey! Marisa!

-Oh! Salut James.

Si vraiment elle ignorait qu'elle s'était menti tout ce temps, elle s'en rendit compte à l'instant. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle venait de feindre la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle pour dire quelque chose.

Du macramé voyons! pauvre idiote.

-Je suis toujours hors du lit très tôt. Et de toute façon, je vais compter le but gagnant du dernier match de la saison! s'exclama James, visiblement fier d'en parler.

Ouf.

-Vraiment? Tu crois que tu es de taille? répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

-Écoute! Je suis le meilleur.

-Et modeste avec ça.

-Au diable de la modestie! Je te dédie ce but gagnant, pour te prouver que j'ai raison.

-On verra bien!

-Certainement. Ce sera épique!

Il fit une acrobatie sur son balai, pour l'impressionner. Lorsqu'il revint près d'elle, elle fut aveuglée momentanément par un petit objet épinglé sur le sol de sa robe. Elle cligna des yeux.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. L'écusson de l'armoirie familiale.

C'était une drôle de forme, comme une poire renversée sur le côté.

-C'est snob, mais il signifie victoire et longévité, expliqua James. Ça me porte chance.

Marisa acquiesça. Elle avait aussi une armoirie familiale. La famille Potter devait être riche.  
>Comme la sienne.<p>

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin, souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-De quoi?

-De chance. Puisque tu es le meilleur.

James éclata de rire.

Il avait des fossettes.

-Je dois y aller, dit Marisa en jetant sa cigarette au loin. J'étais en train de peindre.

-Ah oui? Tu peignais quoi?

Merde. Elle n'avait pas commencé.

-Top secret, dit-elle.

-Ah... les artistes. Tous les mêmes.

Elle rit et haussa les épaules. James la salua et décolla, virevoltant à nouveau sur son balai. C'était tout. Elle avait l'impression pourtant que c'était beaucoup.

Un brin troublée, un brin agacée de l'être, Marisa regagna son atelier.

C'était une petite pièce aux murs blanc cassé, où la porte faisait face à une immense fenêtre. Elle l'avait choisie pour sa vue spectaculaire et en avait fait son atelier depuis près d'un an. Quand l'énergie créatrice la démangeait, elle s'y rendait très tôt avec son matériel et travaillait jusqu'à ce que la faim lui morde le ventre.

En soupirant, elle installa une large bâche par terre et y posa son chevalet. Elle hésita un peu avant de s'emparer de ses pinceaux. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de cela. C'était comme si soudain ses sens lui parlaient ; des cinq, c'était le toucher qui criait le plus fort : elle voulait _sentir_ la matière sous ses doigts, _être_ l'œuvre d'art. Elle poussa donc les pinceaux du pied et plongea ses mains dans la peinture.

Elle entrait dans une sorte de transe, chaque fois. Inconsciente du temps qui passe et de l'éveil de la population poudlardienne. Elle créait.

Le soleil était bien levé lorsqu'elle revint à elle et abandonna la peinture. Son regard fuyait vers la fenêtre – James avait quitté le terrain. Elle se lava les bras d'un coup de baguette, rangea l'atelier et s'arrêta pour regarder le fruit de son travail.

Des lignes abstraites et du mélange de couleurs se démarquait, tout au milieu de la toile, une forme. C'était subtil – un espace entre plusieurs traits – mais c'était bien là. Une forme centrée, unique, qui ressemblait un peu à une poire couchée sur le flanc.

Marisa pencha la tête.

Elle devrait y revenir plus tard.

Elle se hâta vers la Grande Salle, espérant avoir le temps de grignoter quelque chose avant que les elfes n'entament la vaisselle, mais ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans la salle à manger la stoppa net.

Ses amis. À elle. Assis avec les mecs populaires.

-Hey! appela James Potter en lui faisant signe.

Marisa avança lentement. Alors ça, c'était pas croyable. Il y avait pas une semaine, Potter ignorait son existence, et voilà qu'en l'espace de deux jours ils se bourraient la gueule en compagnie de tous leurs amis, conversaient dehors au lever du soleil et par-dessus le marché, mangeaient ensemble à la Grande Salle!

Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à trouver cette nouvelle alliance étrange.

Quelques Gryffondor jetaient des regards curieux en leur direction et les rumeurs allaient bon train. On ne change pas de place aussi facilement! Dès le premier banquet, tu as tes copains, ta place assignée, et tu n'en changes jamais de toute ta scolarité!

-Bon matin, souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Peter.

-T'en as mis du temps! s'exclama Glabius. L'atelier?

-Oui.

-Sur quoi tu travailles en ce moment?

-Top secret, petite bête curieuse!

-C'est quoi ça, l'atelier? demanda Remus.

Marisa rougit.

-Oh, euh... pas grand-chose...

-Notre petite Marie est une artiste! intervint bruyamment Ashley. Elle s'est improvisé son propre atelier et je te jure que ce qu'elle y fait, c'est incroyable.

-C'est vrai, Marisa?

Marisa grommela, le visage rouge rivé sur son assiette. Elle sentait les yeux inquisiteurs de James sur elle et n'aimait pas l'effet que cela produisait, elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention et parlait rarement de son art.

L'arrivée du courrier créa une diversion bienvenue. Un hibou grand-duc se posa près de James, deux lettres au bec; Remus déplia sa Gazette quotidienne, une lettre tomba sur la tête de Sirius et un rouleau de parchemin vint se ficher dans l'assiette de Faith.

Cette dernière rougit vivement en dépliant le parchemin, puis elle se leva d'un bond.

-Dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle.

-De qui ça vient?

-Maman, dit-elle par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait.

Peter leva les yeux sur le hibou qui s'éloignait déjà et haussa les sourcils.

-Cette petite est bien étrange, commenta Jessica.

Il y eut alors un grand éclat à la table des Serpentard, ce qui attira l'attention générale.

Lily Evans venait de rejoindre Severus Rogue à son coin de table et se faisait maintenant huer et sommer de retourner avec ses perdants de Gryffondor.

-C'est puéril! s'outra Lily. On s'en fout du Quidditch!

Une exclamation horrifiée accompagna ses propos.

-On se fout du Quiddicth? Parmi tes Moldus, oui sans doute, pauvre sang-de-bourbe!

Lily ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Severus baissa la yeux, livide.

-Aller, retourne chez tes Gryffondor, lança une septième année pleine de mépris. Eux aussi vont se foutre du Quidditch après avoir perdu la coupe.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Dégage!

Severus restait tétanisé sur son siège. Lily lui lança un regard chargé de détresse, mais il ne leva jamais les yeux. Dignement, elle quitta la salle, mais ses genoux tremblaient.

Sans avoir placé un seul mot, James étaient déjà à sa suite. Il la retrouva assise dans un couloir, les genoux entre les bras et les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? cracha-t-elle.

-Allons, ne pleure pas...

-Je ne pleure pas!

-C'était très courageux de ta part d'aller confronter ces nazis. Mais je ne digère pas ce qu'ils t'ont dit. Ils vont payer, je te le promets.

-Potter le superhéros à la rescousse, super. Et tu vas faire quoi?

-Eh bien, si tu ne te foutais pas du Quidditch, tu me verrais leur donner une bonne raclée tout à l'heure.

Lily sourit... très brièvement.

-Je vais y penser, dit-elle. Tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant?

James hocha la tête. Peu lui importait le ton qu'elle employait avec lui : il gagnait des points, il le sentait.


End file.
